Users often use devices to control or modify the temperature in their homes. Such devices, however, may be unable to obtain, process and analyze user feedback to modify temperature settings to facilitate and balance providing optimal comfort and energy savings for the user.
Generally, the leading number of each reference or citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.